Pale Pastel's
by Hollowshirosaki413
Summary: Ichigo is a normal high-school student with acceptional grade's & art skills. Hichigo, who found out the other was having a growing obsession over him, decided to take action, but what happens when people get jealous? Anger and hate. But Hichigo is determined to keep them both togther. Slice of Life, some angst in second chapter, humor HichiIchi, Yaoi
1. Picture's of me?

**Title**: Pale Pastels  
**Pairing:** HichiIchi  
**Author**: D.R. Ward\Hollowshirosaki413  
**Date****: **8-14-12 (Remake #1 – 2-19-13)**  
****Warnings**: Yaoi, Slice of High-School Life, Humor, Angst, Hurt\Comfort (Later Chapters), Smut

**Summary**: Ichigo Kurosaki was an average high school student with amazing grades, outstanding performance, orange hair, and…Drawing skills. Drawing was his life, and when that damned transfer student came, Ichigo had no choice but to admit defeat and draw the beautiful man he had become addicted to.

**Pale Pastels Chapter 1**

Ichigo Kurosaki had always adored drawing. Whenever he had the time and supplies to draw, his subconscious mind felt a sense of freedom; like he was escaping the real world from a few strokes, colors, and that sole piece of paper in front of him. It was what he loved, fantasized over, and what he did to release his inner demons. Or anger, or happiness, or depression, or whatever he felt at the time. The point was that it was the orange-haired angst-filled teenagers escape route. Admittedly, Ichigo always carried a sketch pad and a sharpened pencil with him, no matter what he did or where he went. His home, the park, school, even his job; he drew anything and everything in his sight or out of it.

Some people thought that he was freaky with how much he drew. Ichigo Kurosaki, the kid with the iron fist and the kind heart, the kid with the silk touch to paper or whatever those kids came up with – point was, Ichigo was a legend to both admire and fear. Not many gangs stuck around to see him in a fight, and not many artists had the nerve to correct his art – simply because the mistakes were few and far in between. Usually the orange-haired college student would focus on landscapes or women to draw, because it was what he was best at, but when something other than that caught his eye, Ichigo always found that he simply _had _to draw it. Had to.

And just recently he had become addicted to one thing and one thing only to draw. What was this mysterious thing, by chance, that caught his eyes so quickly, so _easily_?

The transfer student, of course.

That damned transfer student. That living Adonis had the potential to be worshiped by any living thing on the planet earth and\or beyond. From the long, shoulder length soft pale locks he adorned to the muscles that rippled underneath their school uniform, to those smoldering bright yellow orbs surrounded by and endless black sclera, Shirosaki Ogichi Hichigo was the meaning of sex on legs. He had a skinny frame and looked much like himself, but this teen…His voice alone could turn any straight man gay, any lesbian straight, or any gay guy cum in his pants. The orangette had become addicted to drawing this man within seconds of looking at his face.

It was like a siren, the orange-haired teen mused. The thing that probably drew Ichigo to the albino first had to be Shirosaki's eyes. They were just so fun to draw, to colour, to paint, even to pastel. And he _hated _pastels. But, the whole idea over it was…It was an unhealthy obsession, and countless times the artist was almost caught drawing his fantasies with Mr. Tall and Sexy. Not only had his friends caught on within the first week Shirosaki Hichigo had moved in – even some of the _teachers _realized.

And that was horrible. Teachers loved to pick on their students.

And Kurosaki was no exception.

Ichigo sighed and looked up towards the swaying trees that belonged to the moist, fertile dirt in the almost empty park. A few leaves whirled past him, getting carried off into the wind, as a pair of eyelids slid over the orangette's molten brown eyes. Fall was by far his favorite season, it signified that nothing lasted forever, and that something always had to die. Call him a tad dark, but Ichigo honestly couldn't care less. It was the truth. Mostly, actually, it was just a common factor of life. Everything will die, no matter how much you try to stop it or how much you wish it not to happen.

That; and the leaves were utterly beautiful.

Many colours were the autumn leaves that swirled past the teen on the bench. Reds and oranges, yellows and greens, some purple – oh, it was just so _colourful! _ There was hardly a colour like the other, for they were all individually picked out and trained to just the right hue. God was really in a good mood when he created this season, Ichigo figured, because it was too extremely stunning to describe in a group of words.

With a deep sigh Ichigo then focused on what he was previous working at. The tanned teen decided to glance back down at one of his newest works – which lay in his lap. It was of the albino once again. In this picture, Shirosaki was a Fallen Angel who had his solid, fluttering black wings spread out eagle-wide, a few feathers falling down from them as they unconsciously fell to a blackened abyss. His gaze was lifted upward, one hand reaching for something, something that looked like he cherished more than anything, something that he held so deep within his heart that he would rather perish than let that single thing go. His waist-long, shimmering silver hair fluttered about as if the wind caught it. Shirosaki furthermore carried an expression that looked like he was waiting for something or someone, but he knew he would never get it, and an overwhelmed sadness overcame him.

It made Ichigo shudder in content. It was, by far, his favorite.

Maybe it was the colours or the coloured pencil markings against the contrast of charcoal and reality; the orangette was never to be sure. But whenever he risked trying to figure out what the picture meant to him, what it symbolized, he always came up empty and only continued touching it up. His fingers, about an hour ago, had finished piece of art, and it was finally free of any blemishes or disgusting markings, and all that was left was the beautiful face of an angelic demon; the demon of Ichigo's constant dreams.

The chilly wind blew once again, making Ichigo instinctively tremor. The scarf decorating his long neck fluttered along with the breeze, but it stayed firmly in place, keeping him from being colder than he already was. The teen took a deep breath. _What a nice day. _He thought softly.

And it was, too. Like Ichigo had said before, the colours that whipped past him all but discreetly were awe-striking. It was hard to explain in a full sentence, but it was…so hard to explain… Like…

Like a lover just embracing you for the first time. Or that moment when you brush hands in the middle of class with your crush, or when your favorite song turns on to the radio, or when you have a moment in life that just makes you want to grin so bad you look positively insane…it was like those moments. There was no way to describe it in any other way, because it was just too amazing for words.

It could possibly be that it was just in the eyes of the artist.

Quite possibly.

But anyway – Ichigo was enjoying himself. Not only had he gotten time to himself to simply just stare at the picture in his favorite season of all time, he had the ability to focus his eyes on one thing, or another, and not worry if someone saw or thought he was creepy. Not that he cared in any other form, either, but it was more…reassuring in a place like the park.

As the orange haired teen drifted from his recollections, Mr. Orange then caught onto a whiff of some strange odor. Not a bad one, mind you. It didn't smell like a normal fall day, like leaves, dirt, nor the refreshing intake of freshly cut grass, no, but…It smelt like…vanilla and lavender, surprisingly. It did smell quite good actually. The artist found himself pondering. _Where was that coming from? _Ichigo questioned, and out of sheer curiosity, he looked up….

…And met with a pair of bright cobalt yellow orbs…

…surrounded by an ocean of black…

…A school uniform flashing in his face…

…that belonged to Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki himself.

Ichigo blinked as he noticed the albino was staring at him in something keen to shock, which made him cock his head to the side, both curious and dazed. Hichigo Shirosaki? Ichigo blinked. And blinked again. What was he doing _here_ of all places? And why was he interrupting his thoughts about the albino himself – and what the hell was he staring at…other than the picture. Shit. "What do you want?" the orangette asked a bit coldly as he moved to hide the image that rested on his legs, his hands plopping over the piece of smudged paper in an effort to cover the artwork out of embarrassment.

"Tha' picture, what is it?" Hichigo's soft, seductive voice uttered, a smirk playing at his lips for the shy orangette sitting in front of his standing form. Ichigo could only watch the movement in a bit of helplessness and awe. _Even the man's lips were carved by the gods. He was a piece of artwork sent down just to personally disrupt him from his everyday life, Ichigo was sure as hell of it. _But the fact that Shirosaki had his gaze down at the covered picture gave all the incentive that the orangette needed to deduce the fact that the albino had already seen his work of passion.

If that wasn't humiliating, Ichigo didn't know what was. Oh, yeah. _The fact that he was caught red-fucking handed. _It couldn't have been out of, like, accident or something, the pure white living Adonis just had to blatantly walk up and be like 'hey, look at this shit man, it's me! Forget about personal space, let's focus on this instead!'

Fucker.

"Nothing." Ichigo muttered as he averted his eyes from the albino that was staring at him with a soft amusement. Hichigo could tell that the orange-haired teen was getting pink – hell, even he could, just with the temperature of the skin that rested on his face heating up. Gah, this was horrifying.

The artist could feel his heartbeat quicken as he peered straight into the eyes of the opposing being. Shirosaki's eyes locked him in place; a feeling which Ichigo both loved and hated at the exact same time. He felt helpless, being unable to move – but to have those bright, shimmering clear yellow eyes focusing on him and only him, well; it sent thrilled shivers almost inexpressible up Ichigo's slightly chilly spine.

The albino snorted as quietly as he possibly could to hide his growing mirth. Ichigo scowled deeper at the man. "Haven't ya ever heard, Ichi…" Hichigo drifted softly as he cocked his head to the side in an almost cute action. "That nothin's always, _always _somethin." Ichigo had to refrain from the desperate need to roll his eyes at the man. What a cliché statement, that was.

Instead of replying, the tanned teen decided to stare off to the right of the previous college student. Silence engulfed the air as an unconscious shiver drifted down Ichigo's spine, and, within a few seconds, the orangette found himself peering at the albino out of the corner of his eye. He was wary of the others presence, not only because he held a picture of the other in a clear sign of a fascination, but -….

Without a warning the paper was snatched from his hands into the clutch of the other teen next to him, which caused the orange-haired teen to stare at the man in shock. Quickly, however, he recovered, and gaped.

"D-Don't!" Ichigo squeaked, but he knew it was too late.

The albino that danced a few feet away from him immediately glanced down at the paper. Hichigo almost immediately recognized himself, however since he already practically new that the piece of paper was drawn with his body, so that wasn't the thing that sent the albino into an initial shock. It was how _good _Ichigo was. There was barely a mistake, if not any, and it was clear as day that the orangette took a good amount of time and theory into this picture. As Shirosaki stared at it, he could feel, well…he could tell that a great deal of thought and emotion poured into the orange haired artist as he drew him. He knew the orangette was a prodigy in his Collateral Art class as Kakura High, but he never saw his work…But now he knew why the man was a phenomenon.

It was clear as day that this kid was the god of a pencil.

"Huh…It _is _me…" The albino said, considerably composed as he looked back at the sitting orangette on the bench, who just so happened to be blushing. Hichigo smirked at the level of cuteness the other was rising to in his eyes, but he didn't comment otherwise, only because he knew how uncomfortable that the teen had to be once Hichigo found out that he was drawing him. "Any particular reason yer drawin' me, _Ichigo_?" Hichigo hissed, letting his midnight blue tongue peak out to lick his lips.

Okay, poking a little fun isn't bad.

Ichigo scowled. "No, now give me that back. Did your mother not teach you not to take anything from others without permission?" the tanned teen scolded as he reached for the paper. The albino only danced away from him again and held it out. He refrained from answering the previous question for two reasons. One, he didn't care too much about that statement, and two, no, of course not, because Hichigo never had a mother who did much of anything. But that wasn't in the albino's priorities at the moment; the orangette was.

"Nu-uh, Ichi, I wanna keep this if I can." Hichigo smirked as the other's eyes widened, and then narrowed in a deep sign of concentration and annoyance.

"No, that one's my favorite!" Ichigo growled out animalistically, but then widened his eyes at the slip up. The now blushing orange-haired teen tried to cover it up by trying to get out a few untellable things – but Hichigo ignored that.

Hichigo blinked as he noticed the others slip-up, and found his smirk curling into an all-out sadistic grin. "So…ya got more of me, don't'cha?" he said teasingly as he handed he paper back to Ichigo, who snatched it out of his hands, an angry blush planted onto his face. The orangette stood as he scrambled to grab his art supplies from his lap.

"That's none of your business, baka. Now if you'll excuse me…" Ichigo stated as he began to turn to walk away. He noticed that the albino moved to grasp onto his coat, so he swiftly dodged the hand; side-stepping. He didn't want to talk about it whatsoever, and, even though Hichigo was still there and not freaking out and running away like any other person would – it was still way to awkward for any other discussion.

Hichigo raised a taint white brow. "Now, Ichi, there's no need ta be mean…" he stated as he stood in place, hands in his pockets. More leaves brushed past the two of them with the slight breeze, causing the both of them to shiver within the silence. The orangette glanced back at the albino.

Ichigo scowled. "I'm not. And don't call me that…" he said as he continued to walk away. A wave was the only thing that Hichigo got to not that he was still there. "See you around school…Shirosaki." He said softly as he disappeared from sight.

When Ichigo felt the gaze that was on his back disappear, he slumped his shoulder. Shockingly, he was pleased with how he handled the situation, even if he was a little cold to him and sported a huge blush. Hichigo handled it well, too, for what it's worth. _But I can't say I would freak out if Hichigo drew me…I would feel flattered._

But, y'know, he was the retarded one.

**~oOo~**

The next day of school was as slow as fuck. First, second, third, and fourth hour deemed to drag on so bad, it wasn't even funny. It was all like, durr, durr, durr, and there was no escape to at least speed up the day – even if it was only a _little. _

It wasn't that Ichigo wanted to see his obsession again.

It wasn't.

He denied it fully.

But in the end, he knew that thought was right. And here he was, Ichigo Kurosaki; age seventeen, one-hundred and forty-five pounds, brown eyes, orange hair, birthday July fifteenth, sitting down in class with the most petrified, yet impatient, look that he ever had. He felt it, too. It was like he was a little kid trying to sit still for candy; even if he really wanted it, he couldn't stop that adamant bouncing that just kept popping up. Legs shaking, eyes scanning, fingers tapping, you name it. Ichigo did it.

"Yo, man, what's up?" Ichigo's friend, Renji, spoke to him as he sat next to the troubled teen, a canvas now in the way of both of their eye-sights. "You're, like, freaking out." He spoke rather questioningly. The orange-haired teen felt the gaze that Renji always had when he was scrutinizing the other burning into his very skull. It took all Ichigo had not to flinch.

"You noticed?" Ichigo murmured softly as he furrowed a brow. _Since when wasn't he able to keep his composure?_ That stupid albino. It was like he became a whole new person whenever that stupid little transfer student was involved. Kurosaki always kept his composure no matter what happened – and then this new guy comes in and is all like 'fuck I know I'm hot and sexy and I sleep around and probably have aids but you know what – I don't give a shit! I wanna bang everything into the nearest wall!'

It was truly infuriating.

Renji gave him the what the fuck look, making him grumble to himself. "Shut the fuck up about it, I'll tell you later." He rolled his eyes at the shocked look on the red-head. Renji may be his best friend, but he was one helluva nosy bastard.

"Whatever." Renji muttered, kind of annoyed at his friends antics. It like Ichigo to come out and share his feelings to the whole goddamned world, but Renji always felt like he was in the dark whenever his friend was involved. Sometimes it didn't bother him, and sometimes it did, more so than others and less than on different occasions. That was confusing. Point was – his friend never really told him why he acted strange on different times and it just irked the red-head.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at his friend's sudden change of mood, but didn't really mind it being he was left alone from the rain of questions the red-head was sure to be bottling up at the time. Whatever, he can sort it out himself.

…And that's when he walked in.

Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki, that overly confident little bastard strutted in as always, the largest smirk I have ever had the pleasure of seeing in my life burning past my eyes and I stare at the albino teen. The orangette couldn't help but gawk at the pale albino, his eyes roaming over that delicious body under a form-fitting uniform that – for once – the orangette was glad to have. It hugged the albino in all the right places. Hips, shoulders, thighs…Yeah, Hichigo was surely the epitome of dirty, fucking, sex. Ichigo unconsciously licked his lips, unaware of the glaring gaze not far away from him, along with the smirking gaze of the very man sitting next to him.

When Hichigo sat down, Ichigo followed the slight rise of his uniform. He then shook his head. He was becoming a stalker. Though, there was hardly anyone who _wasn't _a stalker to the walking white Adonis, which not only irked Ichigo, but it also made him feel like every single one of those bitches Ogichi had the pleasure of fucking. A sigh relinquished past a pair of soft, petulant lips. It wasn't like the orangette was jealous – because, for once, he really wasn't, but it was like…he didn't want to be in the crowd, y'know? It cramped his style.

As soon as Ichigo snapped himself out of his drifting thoughts, he looked up again, un-gratefully catching the gaze of that very man he was previously thinking about. This made him suck in a morose breath. The albino's eyes seemed to be bearing into him with something keen to growing curiosity. As the orangette's own amber brown eyes scanned a pair of equally satisfying yellow, he couldn't help when a shiver passed down his otherwise undisturbed spine. The gaze locked Ichigo in some sort of trance; it always did. This is usually why he hated making eye-contact with the transfer.

Ichigo quickly looked away, a blush already showing on his rosy cheeks.

A snicker passed the air from the side of him. "Oh, _I _know what's goin' on now…" Renji said with a smirk to the orangette. Ichigo looked over to him with a glare, the blush still firm in place. _Was it really that obvious? _This kind of upset Ichigo. Well, not kind of. It really did. It wasn't like he needed attention drawn to him by liking just another school slut.

"S-Shut up!" he said angrily as he shook his head, a few bangs he failed to cut falling into his face. To mention, he hasn't cut his hair in a long while…It hung over his head in a long halo, and now it passed his shoulders and fell in waves down his shoulder blades. However, it still wasn't long enough to reach his back….He really did need to cut it. But that's not the point. The point was still about Hichigo.

"Oh, you are royally in love, my friend." Renji mocked as he chuckled at his friends growing temper. Without any hesitation the red-head leant over and grasped the tanned shoulder that belonged to Kurosaki.

Ichigo frowned and smacked his friend on the leg. "I said, shut up you baka!" It was way too embarrassing to even think about. Stupid re-headed baboon, why did he bring it up if he noticed? Keh. Friends. You have to love them, but they suck so bad sometimes.

Silence followed as the teacher walked in. Renji shut his trap as he noticed the woman with big knockers walked into the room; his eyes strayed on her big assets as they bounced. This time it was Ichigo who chuckled, and Renji who blushed. It seemed as if Ichigo wasn't the only one with a little school-boy crush. Even as Ichigo glanced back at their whore of a teacher, though, the orange-haired teen couldn't bring himself to even feel the slightest bit attracted to those huge ass breasts that seemed like they would swallow you in a minutes notice. He preferred nice, hard abs and milky white skin –…

Ah, off track again.

"Now there kids, quiet down." A sweet, melody-like voice spoke to the classroom. _It would be better to describe it as sultry._ Ichigo thought; disgruntled. _Stupid bitch trying to get attention from Hichigo - what a fucking slut. _Okay, now, Ichigo could admit, that was jealousy. Pure jealously. Even Hichigo seemed to respond to her sometimes, Kurosaki noticed, and it just irked him beyond belief. It was hard to tell if he just wanted attention or he really wanted to get into her pants. It was hard to tell with Shirosaki anyway.

The teacher cleared her throat and raised her eyes towards the rest of the room. Her giant ass doe-eyes blinked once. Twice. "I have an assignment for you guys for the end of the year final. It isn't going to be big at all, but you will have partners." She noticed gazes beginning to wander around the room. "And _I _will pick them." An afterthought was added to the statement.

_Groans. _

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"No, wait; let me rephrase that, Darlings. _I _won't pick them…" Her full lips perked up in what seemed like a smirk. Both the men and women in the class melted with his gaze. Ichigo just sat silent; waiting. What was she going to say? How the hell was she going to pick them? He really hoped he didn't get stuck with some asshole that never did their homework and were borderline stupid, because with the temper that he has, Kurosaki wouldn't last for one fucking second with that partner. "…But it will be alphabetical."

_Frozen. _

Ichigo's heart stopped for a few seconds in astonishment.

Someone raised their hand. "Mrs. Matsumoto?" the girl asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I won't have a partner then." The girl spoke, a bit confused. The blonde smiled softly as she regarded her student.

"You'll be within the last three, then. There will be no harm in that." The teacher spoke; she already knew it was unfair, but it really didn't matter when it came to Mrs. Matsumoto. That's why Ichigo hated that woman – she was way too lax and would do anything to 'please' her students – well most. He was an exception. That blonde bitch hated him. Always has. Always will.

The girl nodded.

Ichigo was still frozen.

Ichigo…_Hichigo comes before Ichigo. Fucking son of a bitch. Son of a fucking load of bullshitting bitch cunting shit in all of the goddamned universe times nine-freaking thousand! _Ichigo rambled out curses through his head. There was no way he could work with Hichigo. He wouldn't get anything done! Oh god, oh god, oh god, this was horrible. The delinquent risked a glance at the albino across the room and saw him gazing back, a leer placed on his expression so bland that Kurosaki had to fight off yet another shiver. Ichigo narrowed his eyes and let out a soft breath. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Out of all the names that albino had to have…dammit. He just had to have Hichigo. (A\N: Yes, yes. I'm aware they go by last names but fuck – Kurosaki and Shirosaki just don't work, okay? Deal. D)

Mrs. Matsumoto shut everyone's growing chatter with a clap. "This will be a clay sculpture of your partner; you do his or hers, and they do yours. It could be in any position, but the school forbids nude forms, so that it prohibited. If it's male, a stomach can be shown, but that's about it. You can have them in any position you would like, or you can do just a larger version of their head." The blonde with big jugs, also known as their teacher, explained.

The class stared back.

"Comprendo?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

The class nodded.

"I trust at this age you know the alphabet, so get down to it. Clay's in the shelf, take as much as you need." She said as she retired herself to the desk, lifting her boobs in the process. Ichigo rolled his eyes. _She should get a fucking reduction. It's not like they were real anyway – and if they were, oh god, ewe. Fuck that. _

Everyone in the class shuffled around to get to their partners. When Ichigo saw that the albino was strutting his way over, the orangette sucked in what seemed like the hundredth breath of the day, and sat rigid. The albino stopped in front of the teen. Even with the growing chatter amongst the students the orangette felt as if everything was abnormally silent.

"What a pleasant surprise, ain't it, Ichi?" Hichigo smirked as he chose the empty canvas on the right to sit. Ichigo followed the man with his eyes.

Then Ichigo noticed something. Half of the class seemed to be glaring at him. He could feel their gazes – both penetrating and horrifyingly angered. It was as if they were trying to tear his skin apart with every glance, or burn him alive, or pour acid on his face, of try to rip out his eyes past the point of recognition – need he go on? His mind thought not. When he looked around the room, most eyes were trained on them, supposedly hearing the pet name that the albino gave Ichigo. This made the orangette blush, but glare back. "The fuck you want?" Ichigo muttered to himself as he stared at a kid named Luppi. The dark haired bitch seemed to be staring daggers at him.

"That ain't nice, Ichi." Hichigo grumbled, thinking the words were for him. A blink. Ichigo shook his head.

"Not you, idiot. Luppi. He's glaring at me like I did something wrong." Ichigo hissed out as his anger flickered for a second. Hichigo noticed the fire in his eyes as he glanced over at the black-haired teen. And sure enough, he was glaring. While as Ichigo was still confused as to why the gazes in the room were trying to kill him, Hichigo replied.

"He's jealous yer paired up with me." Hichigo snickered as he gauged the other orange-haired man's reaction.

Ichigo's face twisted up in something keen to annoyance. When the realization of the situation struck him, Kurosaki snarled quietly and glared right back at the stupid students. "You little dick." Ichigo muttered. "I'll fuck his shit up if he keeps on staring." Came the afterthought of being pissed. The comment was so quiet even Shirosaki couldn't hear.

"Oh, Ichi, I assure ya I ain't small." The albino cackled. He couldn't help but tease the orangette. He was just too adorable.

The blush came back full force. But unlike any other reaction Hichigo had ever seen, he looked _angry. _It was the best reaction the albino had gotten out of him yet. It kind of excited him – because when he made lewd comments towards other teens, they usually replied with full force of sexual innuendos. It was nice to have an innocent one amongst the bunch. "Fuck off. I don't need to know your dick size, it's probably been wrinkled by all the bitches you seem to fuck anyway." Ichigo said, gradually pissed, and not really caring if it hurt the albino's feelings.

Hichigo looked taken aback. Ichigo walked to the far wall to grab some clay. _Good. That fucker. _Ichigo thought to himself as he grabbed two slabs, walking back. He tossed one at Hichigo, who caught it with one hand, a smirk in place. _Damn. _

"Now how would'ja know that, hm?" the albino's watery voice purred. The orangette almost trembled, but he held it back by sheer power.

"You banged half of our school population and it's only your second week here, dumbass. I have heard of rumors."

"Sometimes rumors get out of hand."

"Are they?"

"Not necessarily."

"There you go."

Hichigo smirked at the other's ability to tell him off. Not many people like to talk to him like that, but it seemed like the orangette had a backbone. And had muscles to back him up if needed. Also, fighting skills. The albino had seen Ichigo around a bit even before he moved to Kakura High, one of which was when Ichigo was cornered by at least eight thugs, and took them out without a problem. If that wasn't hot, Hichigo didn't know what was. Really. It was over in like, five seconds. Not even Hichigo was that quick, and he has been training all of his life.

But that wasn't the topic at the moment.

Ichigo shook his head when the other didn't reply. He took out his phone quickly and snapped a picture of Hichigo, who stared at him for a second in confusion.

"What, that yer new wallpaper?" Hichigo simpered.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, clearly annoyed. "No, dickhead, it's for the project. I'm not staring at your stupid face the whole time I sculpt, it might ruin my eyes." Ichigo spoke. He was thinking quite the opposite, however. He just didn't want to look into the albino's eyes as he worked. Wouldn't that be embarrassing.

Hichigo scoffed. He knew he was hot, the orangette was just lying.

"Well, in that case…" Hichigo grabbed his phone quickly and before Ichigo could register what happened, a bright red light flashed in his own face, his shocked features suddenly being captured in a camera. "Ya don't mind me taking one, fer a wallpaper as well." Hichigo smirked at the other, that growing anger heating up Hichigo's body in the most appealing ways.

"Whatever." Ichigo spoke, the blush he was wearing multiplying tenfold. He then watched as Ogichi more than likely set the wallpaper on his phone.

He caught Luppi's glare again. _Was that ass still staring at them? Damn, work on his own damn work please. _This time he glowered back twice as hard. 'The fuck you want?' Ichigo lip-synched to the short dude. He didn't want Hichigo hearing him. Not because he was embarrassed an' all, but it was the factor of clear annoyance that the albino might miss-interpret as defensive ownership.

'Stay away from My Hichigo.' Luppi synched back. Ichigo sat, a hiss appearing through his lips as he growled at the shorter teen. The few canvases in between them felt even shorter as Ichigo leaned forward towards the left, his eyes narrowing dangerously in hope to piss of the bastard.

"Fuck off, slut." Ichigo accidentally said aloud. _Woops. _Kurosaki glanced over at his partner. Hichigo cackled.

"Ya jus' love callin' people sluts, don'tcha?" Hichigo called out from the side of him. Ichigo only raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you both are. He's bottomed for every guy in the school except me, Chad, and Renji, including you from the looks of it, and you're hitting up every person that happens to walk by you. There a difference? I think not." Ichigo really didn't like these types of cocky guys. Why was he attracted to this son of a bitch? He swore he always liked the wrong type of men. No one he cared for really had any good emotions – apart from Chad and Renji. Even Renji though – he was an annoying little fucker at times.

"Nice choice of words." Hichigo spoke, getting a bit riled up himself. He probably deserved it though…Being what he was sayin' happened to be true…"But I bet he ain't half as good as you in bed, Ichi." Was the choice of words that he decided to spout out.

A snarl. "Too bad you won't ever get that far, jackass. Now sculpt before I just happened to relocate my fist in your face." Ichigo grumbled. He really wanted to be in Hichigo's bed, however. It looked like the albino knew it, too, judging from the smirk on his face. What a son of a bitch.

"Why aren't you sculptin' yet then, Ichi?" Hichigo questioned the teen. Ichigo immediately responded.

"Because your bothering me."

"Am I, now?"

"Yes."

"Then ya don't mind if I bother –…"

Ichigo held up a hand that told the fucker to shut up before he combusted. The albino was probably about to say something perverted again, and it wasn't only annoying now, it was really starting to piss him off. Deciding to ignore Shirosaki for a little while, he laid back, his gaze drifting to the teacher. She also was glaring at him something fierce. Oh, come on. Not her, too? He let out a sharp, angered breath. "What the fuck?" he hissed. "I get partnered up with you and suddenly I become the world glaring post for all the hungry sets of fucking eyes. What a fucking load of bull." Ichigo rubbed his eyes in anxiety. He hated when people stared at him. It made him stand out even more, and it was growing uncomfortable with the orangette.

"Told ya I'm irresistible." Hichigo cackled, waving at the teacher, who blushed and looked away.

It was hard to get that bitch to blush. And Hichigo managed to do it. _Man, they've all fallen hard._ Ichigo thought. _And I think I'm getting there, too. _He added. It was probably true, too. But it's not like he would admit to anyone but himself that little fact.

**~oOo~**

Within the next thirty minutes that they had been working, the teacher called for a break. Most of the room stretched and stood, wiping the clay off of their hands as they traveled to the bathroom, including Hichigo, leaving only a few people in the compact art place. Ichigo and Luppi were included in this small bunch.

Kurosaki was minding his own business and all, ignoring the penetrating gaze that held him down for what seemed like forever. He didn't feel like talking to that short bitch known as Luppi, because nothing good would come out of talking to that fucker. He might even lose a few brain cells while doing so. But apparently, Luppi had other plans, because within a few seconds of the room clearing out, that purple-haired, diamond-faced, cunt of a man strutted up like he owned the goddamned place.

"He's mine, Kurosaki-san, so I advise you to back off of him." Luppi snarled at the orangette. He narrowed his own eyes and stuck his hands in his pockets. _How did he even get his hands in those tight-ass things? _Ichigo truly wondered how.

"What makes him yours?" Ichigo raised a brow in anger. "You're only a toy, like the rest of them." He replied. And it was true. Luppi was going to become just another man who Hichigo fucked and walked away from – probably gave the albino STD's too if given the chance. Ewe again. Another shiver – but this time it was of disgust.

Luppi smirked. "That makes you a toy, too." Oh, what a smart reply. Snarky little idiot didn't seem to understand that it was in no line of sight to see himself in Hichigo's room anytime soon. Even if he liked the guy a little more than he let on, he still wasn't prepared to let the man get in his pants. No way, no how.

Also, Ichigo subconscious was angry at being called a toy. He wasn't a toy, and definitely not Hichigo's toy. Whatsoever. They were just conquests. "I have no intention of spreading my legs for assholes."

"Liar, you want him." Luppi taunted.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. What're you going to do about it?"

"…Something." And that's when that short as fucking hell midget decided to throw a punch. Ichigo, with years of practice under his belt, easily side-stepped it and let the teen fall…right into Hichigo's sculpture. Ichigo stood, shocked for second, the teen covered in clay blinking in shock. Overcoming rage engulfed the teens face right then, and the midget stood, getting up into Ichigo's annoyed face.

Ichigo tried the best he could, he really did, but as some students glanced over to see the commotion, a snicker passed his line of hearing.

"Look what the fuck you did!" Luppi cursed as he threw another punch. Ichigo caught it and twisted a couple of his knuckle's causing them to crack and break uncomfortably. Luppi cried out. Ichigo threw another punch to the jaw. It connected. Ichigo smirked at the man fell. Down on his knees, he was, in front of Kurosaki, which not only made Ichigo wind up with undeniable pride, but also made him feel uncomfortably disgusting making a comment like that. Shorty could never try and get him – he was too good for assholes like that.

Damn, he really had a bad habit of rambling.

"Gentlemen! What happened?!" the teacher shouted as she ran into the room just in time to see Ichigo smirk. Hichigo stood behind her, a brow raised; seemingly seeing all of what happened. Ichigo ignored his eyes and settled on the teacher instead.

"Sensei! H-He attacked me for no reason!" Luppi bawled as he hung up a cracked load of fingers. The group 'oohed' in sympathy for him. Ichigo shut his teeth. The class glared at him. Renji smirked, knowing that his friend was in the right.

Narrowed amber eyes became all but wide as the mere slits glared down at the kid as his feet. He was crying his goddamned little heart out towards the teacher and it was beyond infuriating. Oh, so he had the nerve to start a fight but once he got hit he crumbled? What kind of man was like that, gay or not? No one should be that weak.

"Ichigo, please go to the office. I'll have to call your father." Mrs. Matsumoto spoke calmly, her face blaring with fire. She got fucked by Luppi, too, he guessed.

"…" Ichigo rolled his eyes. It wasn't like this hasn't happened before. Maybe not with Luppi, but because of all the teacher's dislike towards him, Ichigo quickly became unpopular with both the school population and the teacher. Unlike last time, though, he didn't something that landed him in a hell of a lot more trouble. "Then I can do this."

Ichigo roundhouse kicked Luppi in the face. The class cringed back in fear. Hichigo stared. Renji held back a smirk. The teacher almost screamed. Ichigo dropped back down on his feet elegantly.

_Ha. _

"I'll be going now." Ichigo said as he walked past the teacher, not bothering to glance at the midget on the floor who was screaming at him. Renji gave him a grin. He then passed Hichigo, who was standing there, stunned with a bit of confusion. A grin tugged on his face. _What a feisty little motherfucker. There was no way he was letting Kurosaki get away after that little show. _Hichigo thought. There was no doubt that the man would be expelled, so he needed to pull some strings. Legit strings.

It wouldn't be hard.

"Mrs. Matsumoto?" Hichigo purred out as he walked up to her. "Would you mind if I talked to you outside?" he poke soothingly and lovingly toward the teacher. He held back a disgusted look as the busted blonde nodded, another blush appearing on her face. God, he hated women that just bent at his ever will; even though it was extremely funny, he preferred men like Ichigo – guys who would fight back even when he knew he lost. Somehow, Hichigo gathered, somehow these people don't understand that.

"Sure, I don't see why not."

They walked out, leaving the class in a fit of surprise and Luppi bleeding.

"Mrs. Matsumoto, Ichigo really doesn't need to be expelled, does he?" Hichigo asked, a soft shiver appearing in his voice as he glanced submissively at her. Shirosaki willed his eyes to darken a bit in false lust, trying to win the woman over with a bit of his charm.

"O-Of course he does, Shirosaki-kun." Matsumoto Rangeku murmured. Hichigo knew what he was doing was working. It always did. It's like getting people to eat out of the palm of his hand – they would do it without question.

The albino jutted out his bottom lip, his eyes beginning to water. "B-But he was so nice to me when I first moved here…Please don't make him go!" Hichigo begged his best; inwardly smirking at the teacher hesitantly shook her head.

"I'm sorry, S-Shirosaki-kun, but-"

"Rangeku…" Hichigo purred his teacher's name. "It would make me upset if he left, so I just might resign from the class –" the frantic look on that bitch's face said it all.

WIN.

"I won't tell the principal! I'll say he was cheating, and needed a couple detentions! As a matter of fact, you could go for me! I'll call." Rangeku said as he hurried into the classroom. Hichigo turned around towards the hallway with a smirk. _Bitches never learn. _He thought.

**~oOo~**

When Hichigo reached the principal's office, he saw Ichigo sitting in a chair, staring out the window. His gaze wandered over the relaxed face and noted, albeit hesitantly, that the orange-haired kid appeared satisfied with landing a few hits on that irritating little shit. The eyes that Hichigo adored on the teen were half closed, and, if Shirosaki didn't know better, he would've thought that Ichigo was beckoning him with his innocence. However, he knew that was not the case. So instead the albino smirked as he crept over to the teen, knowing that the orangette hadn't seen him yet. Pale lips leaned down to Ichigo's ear as he reached his destination. "Look like I gotcha outta expulsion, Ichi."

Now _that_ reaction was priceless.

Ichigo hopped out of his chair in shock, tumbling onto the floor as he looked at the albino, surprise written over his beautifully angelic face. He fell with a plop on the ground, his face then twisted into pain as he glared at the form that scared him. Awe; so adorable. "Hichigo, fuck. Don't scare me like that." Ichigo grumbled as he took a deep breath, calming down from the momentary shock he experienced. Hichigo cackled out loud.

"Well, Ich-"

"Wait…What? What do you mean you got me out of expulsion?" he cut Hichigo off instantly. Out of expulsion? How? There was no way, with how Rangeku was, that she would've let him off with flying colours – which was what it seemed like.

Hichigo puffed out his chest in mock sobriety. "Because I'm badass." The teen answered. When Orangey gave him a glare, Hichigo elaborated. "I had to pull some strings, and Rangeku fell for it, that's about it." The albino didn't elaborate too much, only for the fact he knew Ichigo would catch on. He also really hated it when he had to talk about his lustful tendencies with Kurosaki, even if he only did so a few times within his time of being here.

Ichigo nodded, not needing to hear anything else. He didn't want to, in all honesty. Tanned lips tugged down. He didn't like the thought of Hichigo getting all close to other people, but he was in no place to say anything, nor did he want to. Truthfully, it was Luppi's words that set him off, but not because they were false, but…because they were true. And Ichigo knew it.

"T-Thanks." Ichigo found himself saying to the other teen, who then placed a smug look on his face.

Sometimes Ichigo really hated that son of a bitch.

"Yer welcome, Ichi~." Hichigo sang out.

"Well, what's the story then?" Ichigo found himself prompting. He knew for a fact they had a cover-up story being the fact that he already showed up in the office in the middle of class hours. As long as he didn't get expelled, he was alright. It's not like he had a father to worry about him or anything.

"Yer here cause ya got caught cheatin' and your punishment is serving two detentions." Ichigo whistled out loud in idealment. (A\N: Is that even a word? xD)

"You pulled a lot of strings…" Ichigo muttered more to himself than the albino. He frowned again; he didn't want to know what he was saying just to get him out of whatever he got himself in to. It kind of hurt.

Whether he liked it or not, he was jealous.

Hichigo raised a pale brow. "What, yer not happy?" Hichigo said, a little taken aback by the frown marring his all too pretty features.

"No, no, I am." Ichigo quickly covered, waving him off. He noticed the other's speculating gaze, but dismissed it, not wanting to explain his jealously. Luckily, Hichigo left it alone. _What a player. _Ichigo found himself thinking after a few seconds of aimless pondering. _What the hell was I getting myself into with this guy? I'm another toy. Shit, I'm no toy. _Ichigo thought again, anger burning in his fire-like orbs as he turned his head away from Hichigo suddenly.

He, in no way, would ever be thought of as a toy. And with Hichigo, that label would be put on him so quickly that he would never, ever be able to escape from it again, not matter how hard he tried. And with that resolve in his head, Ichigo decided to completely and utterly ignore Shirosaki from now on. He wanted nothing more to do with the man, even if he was grateful that he got him out of expulsion. It was probably only because Hichigo wanted in his pants, anyway. Like everyone else.

"What the hell's up with yer attitude? I just saved yah from expulsion and ya look pissed." Hichigo commented with narrowed eyes. Ichigo snorted.

"Better than staying in a place where everyone hates me because you've taken an interest." Ichigo let the words slip out, the way it rolled of his tongue suddenly tasting like poison in his mouth. "And now that I've fucked up Luppi, they hate the _shit _out of me." He added as an second thought. That was true also; he was extremely unpopular now. Oh well, who really gave a fuck? Surely the orangette didn't.

Hichigo raised a brow. _What the fuck is up with that attitude? _"They don't hate ya. I don't hate ya." Ichigo snorted. _Toy, _should be added at the end of that sentence. _I don't hate ya, toy._ Ichigo placed a sarcastic poker face over his disappointed one. What was he thinking? It wasn't like Ogichi was going to miraculously change for him, become pure and all of that good shit. It was just wishful thinking in the start, and now that he thought about it, it was pitiful and disgusting.

Silence engulfed them both. Hichigo stared at the orangette peculiarly as Ichigo stared forward, his once again angered orbs dancing with flames, wondering if the kid was bi-polar. It made sense.

After a few seconds of silence, Hichigo cut in, his voice tainting the quiet with a drawing purr. "Really, I don't." Ichigo rolled his eyes and ignored him. Hichigo narrowed his eyes. "Look at me." He told the orangette. _Okay, now he's getting on my fucking nerves. _"I said, look at me." He spoke in a more authorities tone. The orangette still ignored him. "Bitch, _look at me."_ He said rather harshly as he grabbed the front of the others school uniform. Ichigo snarled and pushed the albino off of him.

"Don't fucking touch me, bastard. Call me a bitch one more time and my fist will be the new lover to your fucking ugly ass, STD infested face." Ichigo hissed out. He glared at the bright yellow orbs also blazing with fire and hate, not caring one bit that he pushed the other away from him. _He's just another dick. _He thought to himself. _He's just another bastard who lived for sex. He was nothing more than that. Nothing more. _

"Fine, do whatever the hell ya want. I'm going back to class." Hichigo hissed, turning away from the other. He couldn't stand the others tone of voice right now.

"Works for me." Ichigo said himself as he sat back down in the chair he was previously sitting in. The orangette refused to even risk a peek at the skinny albino because he feared he would lose it and beat the shit out of the man in the middle of the otherwise absent office – and that, of course, would land him out of there. And that was also bad.

Without looking back or showing any signs of any other emotion other than anger, Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki walked out the office.'

_What a ton of shit they just landed their selves in. _


	2. Not Anymore

A\N: Hey guys, this is my re-make numero uno for chapter two to 'Pale Pastel's'. The date was 3-3-13 when I remade this. The words increased from 2,000 to a little over 4,500. :D I finally got around to reading this and thinking how stupid it sounded – and still sounds, so before I hit my peak at writing I'm probably going to be re-writing plenty of fanfics. And this, trust me, is a lot better than what I previously had posted. X3 So without further or due, onward my young fellows!

**Also, thanks for all the reviews and if you have a little bit of free time – could you go check out my poll? It would be nice to see the top three fanfics I should update more often. D: **

Please and thank you~

**Pale Pastel's Chapter Two**

_Third Person Limited POV:_

Within the past weeks that were provided to them, neither Hichigo nor Ichigo had spoken to the other. The orange-haired delinquent had already served his detentions patiently, Hichigo went on with ignoring him, the class turning away from him due to the fact that he dissed possibly two of the most popular people in the school itself. Ichigo honestly couldn't give a flying fuck at the moment, though. He didn't want to be a conquest, so pushing away the albino asshole seemed like the best option. As for the rest of the class, well, they had their rumors, saying that Hichigo already fucked and got over Ichigo, which made the orangette angrier than anything. It made him look like a slut. It make him feel like another whore that had taken refuge in that stupid-as-hell albino's bedpost notch, and above all that infuriated Ichigo's blood to the point of boiling within _seconds. _

He wasn't as slut by any means.

Renji and Chad were still his friends, of course, but even they got more distant being their other friends kept pulling them away from Ichigo. That was the upsetting part. Of course that baboon and the big Mexican were loyal friends – they would always be, but with dirt under people's nails and threatening comments about who will rat out who was what caused his friends to stay away. Oh, how he wished that he could just hang out with his friends like normal and laugh and look like an ass all he wants – but it was all _their_ fault.

Ichigo was alone now.

Ah, the high-school life.

Wasn't it wonderful?

Not.

Ichigo frowned to himself in the middle of painting a picture of a vampire. It was a dark one, much like the rest of the orangette's pictures after that 'incident'; full of blacks and dark blue's and midnight red's. The vampire was a man (Ichigo was never good at drawing women) with the snarkiest smirk on his face. His features were delicate and sharp, if not extremely beautiful, and the face resembled that of Hichigo's features. Of course, Ichigo made sure it wasn't noticeable enough for anyone to think like that other than himself. Even the curve of Hichigo's lips, the way they tilted up in an evil position, fangs elongated, it all looked the _same. _The mere thought of showing his anger with lust in a vampire picture was confusing to Ichigo. It kind of pissed him off to think that Hichigo was getting under his skin like this – hell, he was _painting _the man!

This image was that of a portrait. Before the picture fell off the canvas you could see the vampire's collarbone and a little bit of the muscles that the deranged being owned – but after that, it was left to the people's imagination. The face was different from that of Shirosaki also. It was adorned with a normal vampire skin tone and not that alabaster white colour that Hichigo had. And he had black, long, sleek spiked hair at that. And yellow eyes – but the sclera was white. Over all, the picture and the colours were beautiful – but they didn't… they didn't _flow _like the real albino's skin did.

Ah, who was he kidding? The albino was ugly. That's all he needed to think.

They were on a new project they were doing in the Collateral Arts class, after the sculpture was done; Ichigo had scored, of course, an A on his sculpture of the albino teen, along with Hichigo, who surprisingly had an amazing talent for drawing. And it took a lot to impress Ichigo.

Not like he cared or anything.

The frown on Ichigo's face turned into a full-out scowl in seconds. God, sometimes he hated everyone in the god-damned world. Everything looked unfair in Ichigo's eyes. Just because he's a delinquent and had to go at the two most popular guys in school, did everyone really have to turn on him out of jealousy? Did everyone have to hate him without even _knowing _him? In what world was that _fair?_

The next day was worse.

Yeah; calling him names, giving him dirty looks, trying to fight with him and failing – just like what had been happening within those two weeks, except exaggerated. Ichigo was really starting to get pissed off. Hichigo just completely ignored him. Didn't say a word about him at all, he didn't, not even a cuss word or a snarl or a glare or...or _anything._ The orangette guessed he should be grateful he wasn't doing the same as those hormonal chicks, but, you know, he didn't give a fuck if he was still pissed at him.

The bastard deserved it.

**~oOo~**

Ah, the weekend. The only piece of mind Ichigo had.

The weekend was the time that Kurosaki could wander around the town as a normal teenager without any tough exterior, the time where he could finally relax and enjoy the season or the weather or the sun or just about anything that he deemed worthy enough for his attention. It was currently spring and the trees were coming back to life in their beautiful colours and flowers. With the wind that rushed past Kurosaki's body in the middle of the Cemetery Park, petals and leave flew past him in a comforting embrace. A small smile appeared. The so-called-delinquent really liked this time of year. Fall was his favorite – as previously mentioned, for the fact it was the year that everything perished and washed away, dead, but spring – the year that everything came to life – was like the yang to his yin. It was just as good.

More leaves blew past him, Ichigo noticed, causing him feel an odd sense of déjà vu. It was just like the day that Hichigo had met him – er, well, the first day they had spoken anyway. The orangette sat down on a nearby bench. _Ah – the silence. _That day he was sitting on a bench exactly like this, but he would have a sketchbook in hand instead of sitting in a slumped position with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. His wrist would flick to the left as he drew the absent, milky locks of the albino….

_Giggle. _

_Fucking invasion of silence. _

Kurosaki's eyes flickered open to try to find the assault of his private silence. He immediately found out what – or, who was more like it – broke the wonderful sound of nothingness. The first thing he registered was white, then black, then short, then tall, then an albino, then a midget, then Hichigo, then Rukia. Something swelled into his chest once again, and Ichigo registered it as, get this, _jealousy. _

Again.

Ichigo found himself angered at how his used-to-be-friend, Rukia, clung to the albino in an act of desperation. She was only half the size of Hichigo, so she buried her face in his taunt, noticeable muscles, the arm wrapped around her having to dip. They looked like complete opposites, and yet, they still looked amazing together, no matter how you approached it. Even though Hichigo didn't look all that joyed with the short ex-friend that he once had the pleasure of speaking too, the two of them, polar opposites, one light and one unexplainably dark….

Ichigo stood.

That's when they met eye-contact.

Hichigo's molten yellow orbs stared into Ichigo's with mild shock; his face portraying his thoughts as he openly stared at the orangette. Rukia, when catching on to the fact that the albino's eyes were no longer on her and instead on the person invading their privacy, glared at Ichigo, trying to pull Hichigo away from the orangette. He couldn't be happier. Ichigo didn't want to deal with this shit on his weekend. It was ruining it.

Ichigo stood, not bothering to walk by or even address the albino as he turned and stepped in the other direction, a sneer clear on his face. Hichigo didn't come after him. That was good. Even though it took a stab at Ichigo's heart once or twice, it was good.

He didn't notice the slight disgruntled expression decorating the albino's face.

**~oOo~**

On Sunday morning, Ichigo found himself wandering back to the same park he had previously been spotted. Though, not in the same position not only because he didn't want to be spotted – but also because he didn't come here to relax. This time Kurosaki came to confess to his dead family. Not coming since the year before last, Ichigo realized, had taken quite a toll on him. Even though he was sure his family was extremely upset with him up there and probably didn't want to see his face; the thing was – he couldn't stop himself from coming. It was like a magnetic pull that Ichigo always witnessed when he was depressed or in trouble.

It helped him in a way if he thought about it. Aided him when he needed to cope, anyway.

As Ichigo stopped in front of the family shrine, thinking that someday, he would finally be sharing that empty spot next to them, he found himself instantly spilling out all of his frustrations.

A deep sigh drifted through the wind. "Hey, guys. How are you doing up there? Yuzu? Karin? Goat-face….Mom?" Ichigo found himself starting out. He let a breathless chuckle escape his lips. "I bet your dissatisfied in me…But, No matter what, I still miss you guys." The orangette bit his lip. "Do you know what it feels like to be alone? Of course not, you guys have each other…" Ichigo muttered afterwards. Ichigo almost hit himself for his sheer stupidity. "Well, in any case, I'm trying to be strong for you guys down here."

Er, well, try at least.

"Yuzu, I really miss your cooking…I don't even know how I get by in that crappy apartment." The orangette licked his lips as he scratched his neck in embarrassment. As he thought back at his home he realized that it was less sanitary than that of a hobo's alley. It was pretty bad. And it rarely was ever cleaned, due to the minimal wages that the orangette gets from his work. "And Karin, I still miss coming to your soccer games. They were the bomb. Mom…I just miss all of you, your smile the most…And even you goat-chin, I miss your wake-up drop-kick calls. I think I still have bruises." Ichigo laughed half-heartedly. As he let the words spill from his lips, the remaining Kurosaki summed up just how much he missed his families love.

"Everyone really hates me in school. I guess I'm a vile, low-life slut. Rumors are an amazing thing, no? Spread like a wildfire. And there's this guy, Hichigo Shirosaki, he's a real pain in the ass. He started it all. It's not like I blame him, but…Whenever I get called a toy of his, it really pisses me off. Even though, technically, he didn't do anything…But, you guys get my point. I don't like being thought of as a toy. I doubt you guys would want me to be." Ichigo bit his lip. _I refrained from telling them how much I liked the man in all, because I didn't want to come to terms with it myself, I think._

"I guess you can't be proud of this, I mean, not really. But I'll try harder…I promise. But you guys have to be disappointed. You guys just have to be, and I'm sorry for that…I'm sorry I can't be stronger. I put a shame for being a delinquent in this family…Don't I?" Ichigo bowed his head in shame. His eyes began to water. "I miss you all…Why can't you come back?" Ichigo muttered as he slipped down onto his knees. It felt tons better getting a few things off his chest, but the fact that he hadn't seen the family shrine since the funeral, two years ago, made him more upset than anything.

Ichigo felt a shame overwhelm him. They must be disappointed…But what would he do? Change his name, dye his hair? Would he become another person – would he try to act like all of these stupid people in the world? Would he try to be disgusting and mean and idiotic?

Keh, what a load of bullshit. He wasn't going to change who he was. Ichigo wasn't going to become one of _them – _act like those popular people he despised.

The orangette choked on a sob. But what if his family would think it would be better like that? Would it end all of Ichigo's suffering? Would it give him his friends back, his school life; would he get a boyfriend and live on with his life like a happy little gay guy? Would he? Would that happen?

Ichigo couldn't bring himself to think so.

"Their proud."

The voice that invaded the sobbing man's senses made his face jerk up in shock. _I knew that voice. I knew that voice way too well. _

Damn, why does he always show up at the worst times?

Hichigo.

He was standing there, hands in his pockets, his eyes cast upwards to the swaying clouds. The pure white locks of hair that Ichigo always desperately wished he could touch swayed with the wind; now shoulder length due to the albino growing it out. Eyes, beautiful and purely meant to draw and paint and stare in to, were silent and understanding, full of compassion that the orangette hesitated to think was his. Ichigo choked a bit, but tried to keep his face straight as he stared at the albino.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo mumbled quietly.

Hichigo looked down and met eyes with the other, a light smirk gilding onto his face. "I came to see my pops – but, it looks like ya had the same idea. So I kinda jus' slipped behind your footsteps." The albino explained quite well.

Ichigo looked away in shame for the fact that Hichigo had heard all of his confessions to his parents and sisters; some about the albino himself. Besides, why was Hichigo following him in the first place? Shirosaki hated him now – there was honestly no reason to even think about slipping behind the footsteps that belonged to Kurosaki – it's not like the albino even cared. "They're not." He said suddenly, his voice surprisingly not cracking. "They couldn't be." Ichigo chuckled softly. "I was never the one who shined in the family, I always got into trouble. I _do _put shame on the family, whether I like it or not." Ichigo grumbled as he plopped on his ass.

He had a feeling this conversation would last awhile.

Hichigo glanced down to stare at the amazingly beautiful face that belonged to the last Kurosaki. "No ya don't, Ichi. Trust me. Yer the second smartest kid in our school, besides that Ishida guy, but he has a photographic memory so that doesn't count. Ya may be a delinquent; but yer a damn good fighter who sticks up for what he believes in. Ya may be lonely, but what the fuck? Let people think what they want. They don't like ya because of jealousy; a common human emotion." Hichigo spoke truthfully. His face, this time, didn't show any smugness as he looked back up at the sky. "If they got to know ya fer who ya are, they would love ya." Hichigo gave the orangette a strange look. "Even if ya are a stubborn bastard who contains his emotions constantly." The albino mumbled. Ichigo laughed softly. He was both surprised and a bit happy. Something he hasn't felt in a good while, it was.

"Thanks." Ichigo commented, the word speaking a lot of hidden emotions and genuine gratitude. Hichigo moved to sit next to him in front of the shrine. The albino didn't respond.

"And yer not a slut; but I didn't know that was the reason ya hated me." Hichigo smirked.

Ichigo coughed and let his eyes take in another piece of scenery that was not Shirosaki. "That's none of your business." It really was, but Ichigo didn't want to get into it at that moment. Whatsoever. After all, he was already embarrassed beyond that of recognition due to the man known as Hichigo Ogichi Shirosaki himself. Stupid albino.

"Oh, shove it. It is now." Hichigo replied quietly.

When Ichigo turned around to question him – instead of being able to reply to that comment – he was met with a soft pair of lips, shocking him as he stared, wide-eyed into the albino's dancing eyes. Shirosaki's lips moved experimentally as the gaze that held Ichigo in place intensified and became, dare he say, _caring? _Ichigo slid his eyelids over his seeing range, though, as soon as he felt the others lips move alongside his, coaxing Ichigo to fall in synch with the kiss. The orangette ever so slowly began to kiss back, if only a little.

Ichigo never tasted something better. Hichigo had the taste of peppermint and chocolate, but smelled of lavender, and by god, did it arouse Ichigo. He groaned softly as Hichigo turned, wrapping his arms around his waist-line; pulling him in to rest on the lap that had belonged to the orange-haired delinquent's object of obsession.

The albino pulled away from the kiss as he rested his gaze on not Ichigo, but the shrine.

"Hey, Kurosaki Family. I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, the popular school slut Ichigo was talking about previously. I hope ya guys don't mind me datin' yer son, even though if you guys were still alive, probably wouldn't let your son within a three mile radius of me. Because it's gonna happen. Because I love 'em. More than you may think." Hichigo stated confidently. Ichigo smacked his chest softly as he buried his blushing face into Hichigo's neckline, earning a chuckle from the albino. Not only did he hide himself because of that ongoing blush, but to hide his surprise that Hichigo had outright said that he _loved _him. Not liked, not adored, not 'I think he's attractive and I want to bang him into the nearest wall', but _love. _

It was new to Ichigo. It was probably new to the albino too – but to hear the words come out of that set of pale lips, it was like, _whoa. _There wasn't really a way to explain how Ichigo's body welled up with excitement and joy.

"So, Ichi, ya wanna go out with me?" Hichigo spoke softly as he petted the orangette's soft, rare hair. Ichigo mumbled something in response.

"Shut up, you bastard. My Mother would kill you if you said something like that to their faces." Ichigo hissed. It was true – if Masaki ever got her hands on Shirosaki, that would be the end of that. And Ichigo wouldn't like that very much – even though it would be impossibly amusing to the eyes of the only Kurosaki.

"But I already did, Ichi." Hichigo grinned as he looked at the line of family shrines. "They're here, right now, guiding ya. They live with ya, always." Hichigo murmured into the delinquent's ear. The albino was pleased with the reaction of a shiver passing through the beautiful man's spine.

Ichigo smiled and looked up at Hichigo, kissing his chin. "Yes, asshole." He instead answered to the previous question. But he didn't let go of what Hichigo had to say – that his family was living with him. That they were by his side and trying to guide him, trying to tell him what to do or say, even though all of them had passed a while back. No one had ever taken enough time to tell him that. No one had dared even get close enough to try and tell him that – except maybe Renji and Chad.

When they erupted into silence, a thought plagued into his mind. "Your father is buried here…? Where?" he asked the other. An idea suddenly came to mind.

Hichigo pointed a long, boney, black-nailed finger over to a stone directly across from them. Ichigo wiped is eyes to get the tear-crust out from his line of vision. He sniffled.

"There. His name's Tensa Zangetsu."

"Why…?"

"I changed my name to Shirosaki after he died." Hichigo answered the question before it was asked. Ichigo nodded, and stood up from the lap he was using as a seat, and pulled up his boyfriend alongside him as he slowly walked over to the stone grave. As Ichigo walked, he noted that his legs were slightly tired and hard to move, but that thought was ignored afterwards.

With a deep breath, Ichigo began. "Yo, Tensa. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, and your idiot of a son's boyfriend." Ichigo started off. He ignored the gaze that trained on him and the slight tightening of arms around his midsection. "And I'm here to keep his ass in line from now on, so you don't have to worry." Hichigo scoffed at the rude thing said about him.

"At least I said something nice…" Hichigo mumbled. He noted that the other wasn't finished and shut up.

"Your son is, as said before, an idiot. But…He's special." Ichigo summarized. "He's a snoop, he's a cocky bastard and full of an ego that no one in the world could ever handle, but he is caring underneath, no matter what anyone has to say. You raised him well, for what it's worth. So rest in serenity, because I will be hounding his ass in your place." Ichigo grinned as the other lightly smacked his stomach, the previous seriousness fading away into the blackness.

"Shut up, I'm not tha' bad."

"Hichigo…You should really meet yourself someday."

"Hey! The fuck ya sayin'?!"

"Oh, nothing." Ichigo stated as he turned and pecked Hichigo on the nose. "Whitey." Ichigo whispered, before he dashed off in the general direction of his home.

He heard footsteps dashing behind him.

And that's how the two teens spent the next three hours.

**~oOo~**

"Wait…But what about Rukia?" Ichigo said as they reached his apartment. Since it was closer, it was the more convenient of the two, and both of them were rat ass sweaty and tired. Neither felt like going to the albino's place.

"Huh?" Hichigo blinked. "Oh, shorty?" the albino snorted. "I dumped her right after ya left the park." Ichigo blinked in surprise. _What? Why would he go and do that? _Ichigo found himself thinking in his confused state. Hichigo noticed, and shrugged. "She started to talk shit about ya so I just high-tailed outta there." He groused. Hichigo really didn't like that dark-haired shorty. She was really harsh to Ichigo. Well, harsh was putting it simply…Some of the things said about his lover were too disgusting to imagine, not because it was Ichigo they were talking about – but she had the audacity to actually say some of that shit.

It was never her place to say it anyway.

_He is a disgusting slut who would do anything for some cock…._

_He is a liar and you can never trust him, he will try to get under your skin and manipulate you…._

_He is a stupid little boy who can't control his anger…._

_He is…._

_He is…._

It was enough to drive Hichigo insane.

Shirosaki's boyfriend snorted. "Did you know she used to be my best friend?" Ichigo scoffed at the surprised look on the popular kid's face. That asshole must've talked a lot of crap about him to make Hichigo that surprised. It wasn't all that shocking, anyway. That short bitch never had anything good to say about anyone else. Never.

"…Huh. Really…" Hichigo said as he plopped on the teens, no offense, but shitty couch at the other went to grab two waters from the mini-fridge. "…Are you paying for this apartment alone?" Hichigo found himself asking. Even though he knew the other owned the apartment, he thought the other just used the money his family supplied to him. And he thought it would be a bit cleaner at least – but then again, the kid lived on his own wages. It was surprising the kid could even supply for himself.

It was extremely impressive (which was strange to say in this dump) to understand how much suffering Ichigo must have gone through just to not get in a foster home and eventually in a foster family; which was completely and utterly amazing when Ogichi thought about it.

"Yeah, my job's cheap-paying, so I had to get the cheapest available." Ichigo answered. As the other opened his mouth, he cut him off. "I work as a bouncer for a small club out in Hollow Circuit." Ichigo explained absentmindedly. It wasn't really a popular club or even a well-known one, but it got enough business for them to need a bouncer.

Hichigo sucked in a breath. "Hollow Circuit…? That's like, an hour drive from here!" Hichigo exclaimed. Covering up the surprise that the orangette felt when he realized that he knew what the Hollow Circuit was, Ichigo rolled his eyes. Well, that wasn't the name of the club – but it was more like that area, and that's what surprised Ichigo. Not many people care to get to know that place anyway.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, for pointing that out." Ichigo chuckled as he chucked a bottle of water at Hichigo. He caught it with ease.

"..And yer so small for a bouncer." Hichigo stated after he took a long sip. He smirked at the others scowl.

"Shut up, I proved myself after I got the job." Ichigo groused. "Stupid fucker trying to slap my ass…" Ichigo grumbled in remembrance of the huge dude he dropped to the floor. His name, what was it, Yammy or whatever? Guy never came back after that. Both Kenpachi and Ichigo made sure of that.

The albino raised an eyebrow. "Hm, wouldn't mind fighting you sometime if I wasn't worried about hurting that cute little face a yers…" Hichigo smirked as he threw the empty water back at Ichigo in an almost testing way. Instead of dropping it, Kurosaki only caught it with a hand and dropped both or their now empty waters in the garbage can.

_Ha. Suck that, bitch. _

"Like you could lay a hand on me." Ichigo narrowed his eyes with a slight grin. "I could fuck you up any day." He stated proudly. Hichigo grinned at the threat. At least he knew his lover wasn't a wimp – he just caught Ichigo at the wrong times apparently.

"We'll see abou' that, ne?" the comment made the bristles of manliness spike at the back on his neck and his orbs slit dangerously.

"We will."


	3. What About Now

So, after what seems like forever in a day, I'm finally working on this chapter of Pale Pastel's. I've had a couple of people bullying me (so mean, aren't they? ) about updating, so I figured I would give them what they liked; and for the rest of you, thank you for reading and please do enjoy my crappy work. D:

**Pale Pastel's Chapter Three**

_Third Person POV: _

~oOo~

It was Wednesday (fuck spelling Wednesday D God, do I hate that word.) and Hichigo and Ichigo had just about enough of people staring at them. Everyone but, of course, Chad and Renji freaked out about the two of them dating – especially those damned, fucking, _fangirls. _Hichigo's bucket list of fangirls never fucking ended and it was beginning to infuriate him because _so many people _walked up to Hichigo on a _daily basis _asking him if the two of them were really going out. After the Luppi incident, Ichigo got even _less _popular, if that was possible, and with him dating the hottest, most popular guy in school probably wasn't his best move in the world.

_Who the fuck was he kidding. It was the best fucking idea in the universe. _

But still, that wasn't the point. Now with Ichigo and Hichigo hanging around together all the time, those fucking stupid ass, bubble-popping, slut-juicing, come-drinking, piles of shit decided to get _even cozier_ with the albino – because they wanted to break off their relationship. And Ichigo knew this all too well – and it wasn't going to work, because he knew better – especially when Hichigo tells all of those asshats to very kindly _fuck off. _It really made Ichigo want to crack his shit up.

_Hichigo, you really don't like him, do you? I'm sure you don't really like him – you are admirable for pitying him long enough to handle dating him, though! How manly!_

_Shi-Kun, leave him already, what can he give you?_

_He's dirt ass pore, Shirosaki-San; we have money! We can cater to your needs whenever you need it! _

And then there's Shiro.

_Fuckin' pussy lickin' pieces of whorish shit; _shut the fuck up. _You bitches are so annoying._

_I fuckin' like dick; thank ya, and no, I'm not fuckin' pitying him. His ass is worth ten-million times yers, even without money, and there ain't no way in damned hell I'm leavin' him fer some little shits like ya._

_No, he's not payin' me fer sex._

_Stop glarin' at 'im, fer fucks sake! YOU GUYS ARE SO ANNOYIN'!_

He had to admit, every time he saw their pitiful faces, the orangette cracked his shit up so hard he would almost always piss his pants. Now, Ichigo's not gonna go on and say the stupid hate mail and fucking glares didn't hurt him in the least….Especially the letters, claiming that he was no good for Hichigo and that he wouldn't be able to provide a family for him, but he got used to it after a while. Hichigo would constantly apologize to the teen all day about how much he knows it pisses him off, but Ichigo always smiled to the albino and told him it's perfectly fine, because really, it is. A couple of grades in Ichigo's classes have dropped also with dating him, but his scores were already so high so it really doesn't matter. He still has exceptional grades.

Ichigo can tell that Hichigo felt guilty. Whenever they hold hands around the school or in the halls Ichigo always got these raging death glares and after so many, Hichigo would try to slip his hand away from the orangette's, but he would always hold on tighter and give him 'the look.' He would always give up with a grin after that. And it's not like he doesn't feel guilty too – it's a natural instinct when you see your lover getting into fights with his fellow gang-friend-relation-things because of his lover; how sometimes he will end up coming home looking like a beat up rag doll. And it's not like the gangsters were playing fair – they always outnumbered him by at least twelve. And that's what gets Hichigo, Ichigo noticed, because he can whizz through the first nine or so, but by the time he is finished with them, his movements were slow and laggy and he was fighting to stay upright. And that's when the last three get him.

So yeah. They both get pretty protective easily, but in a relationship like us it's easy.

Sort of.

He guessed.

At least once a week Ichigo thought about leaving the albino not because he didn't love him, but because Hichigo was gradually getting broken by idiots who kept on beating him down. Not only physically, but when Ichigo thought about it (because of those fucking hilariously horrifying hate mails), he realized that they were right – he _couldn't _give the albino the family that he wanted. He couldn't give him money or anything else like that, so what was holding Hichigo back with him? And that's exactly what Ichigo realized he was doing. Holding Hichigo back. The mere thought freaked the fuck out of the orangette, because every time he thought like that, something would eat away at his heart.

Maybe sometime he would man up and do what was best for Hichigo – maybe he would disappear someday for the safety of not him but Hichigo – maybe he would find a shack to live in or something and a small job just to get by, because he really wasn't able to do anything for the albino.

Look at him, sounding like a fifty year old woman when he was only a teenager, talking about love and stuff like that like a grown man. But he didn't care what any adult had to say, he loved Hichigo. More than he could think of. And it could have been love at first sight – y'know, that cliché stuff that teenagers always talk about? After all, it had only been a couple weeks and Ichigo was smitten.

But right now, Ichigo just wanted to enjoy the time with his boyfriend for as long as he could.

He would think about everything else later.

~oOo~

"Hey, Ichi?"

Ichigo turned to glance up at his lover. The albino's white shirt he was snuggling in wrinkled with the action but he ignored the feeling, instead making way to find out what his lover wanted. "Yeah?" He asked, pushing out all the sounds that came from the exact same window they were staring out of at his apartment. It was about twelve o'clock A.M on a Saturday (transition from Friday to Saturday since it's morning) and they were both bored and slightly tired.

Hichigo tightened his grip around the orange-haired teen. "Ya wanna go out to the fair tomorrah?" He asked quietly as he lolled his head back and closed his eyes.

Ichigo traced the man's jawline with a frown. "Well, the rent bill came out a little heavy and I don't know if I have –…"

"The money?" Hichigo rolled his eyes. "I have my mother's trust fund. Apart from my own work I got a lotta free money, Ichi." Ichigo bit his lip as he looked away. As strong of a teen as he was mentally and physically, Ichigo hated for people to have to spend money on him. About to point that out, he opened his mouth, only to be cut off by an albino finger and a kiss to the forehead. "Let me do this, yeah?" Hichigo tightened his embrace around the orangette a little.

Ichigo frowned and locked gazes with his lover once more. Upon seeing a trained glint in his eyes, the orangette sighed and snuggled into the cold albino. "A-alright, I guess." When Ichigo saw the first signs of a triumphant smirk appear on Hichigo's face, how own eyes narrowed. "Shut up, I won't let you do this often!" He hit his hand against the albino's chest with a petulant frown marring his features.

Hichigo chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm serious."

"I know ya are."

"Then don't gimme that look."

"Wha' look?"

"The look that says you aren't going to listen to a word I say."

"I 'ave a look fer tha'?"

"You'd be surprise how many looks you have for things."

"Shut up. No way. Really?"

"Mmhm."

"Fuck."

Ichigo giggled happily and snuggled into his lover, his emotions growing from content to giddy with their goofy conversation. Hichigo rolled his eyes at his lover's antics but smiled nonetheless. The albino honestly wondered how someone could be so adorable, strong, modest, sexy, and caring at the exact same time. Ichigo was just….Real. There was no true way to describe him other than that; Ichigo was like a rare medallion that you found in the middle of the sea and just had to keep because it was that rare – like the first sunset of Summer where the wind is just perfect and you stare at it, wondering just how it got so beautiful, like –….

What the fuck?

Hichigo shook his head and had to stop a laugh from bubbling out of his lips. How the hell did he come up with those cheesy scenarios? He guessed it really did fall for the orange-haired teenager hard. Not like Ichigo gave him any choice anyway, with that adorably depressing little speech and everything….The albino sighed. Like his family wouldn't be proud. Ichigo was practically the smartest kid in school, he noticed, until the teachers started tanking his grades as he started dating him. And now Ichigo was third, instead of first, and that kid Ishida Uryru couldn't be more happy. Fuckin' prick.

He would have to talk to each and every teacher later.

The albino really did find himself getting pissed off more easily lately. Ichigo hadn't been drawing as much because he either couldn't hold a pen because his fingers were too sore from punching the daylights out of some idiot, or he blatantly was just too tired to do anything. And it was all because of him. Those stupid fucker's – especially the fangirls – were way too clingy and defensive. They even went as far as trying everything to split them up! Photoshopping pictures of Ichigo kissing other people or some shit, writing hate letters and murder letters….

Hichigo shifted a little bit to see the pile of mail on Ichigo's less-than-stable table. There was also a mound in the corner that was ripped and torn to shreds….The funny thing was, Ichigo read them all. Hichigo himself had tried to get Ichigo to stop reading them in fear of him going into depression, but Ichigo had only laughed and told him he thought they were funny, even when he read them and almost looked as if he was going to cry.

He wished the pile would burn under his intense gaze. He had also read some of the shit people have to say about them.

One letter in particular pissed him off real bad.

_Ichi-Slut: _

_You dare take my man! I bet your just whoring yourself out for money, you piece of shit nothing! Who do you think you are, sticking around with Shirosaki-Sama? Do you think you're good for him, do you think you can provide for him when he wants a family?! I would have already gotten him if it wasn't for you; I would have already laid down for him and I know for damned sure I would make a perfect family for him! I mean, just look at you compared to him. You don't fit! It's horrible! _

_If you resume with your relationship you whore, I will kill you personally. Shirosaki-Sama is mine and no one else's! No one deserves him but me! Especially….Especially a no-good-cheap-ass-whore like you. _

_Stay away from him. _

_Kendra. _

Hichigo had watched as his lover's hands shook while reading the note, even before he did. He knew the teen was about to spill tears all over his face, and at that, Hichigo had snatched it and read it for himself. And when he did…..Nothing could describe how much hate he felt for the whole world at that time….And of course, he had proceeded to rip the thing up with his bare hands and comfort the orangette the best that he could – but of course Ichigo only smiled sadly and said 'What? It was funny.' Again, over and over, he would say, even when the albino could see pain clear as day inside of his ochre orbs.

Ichigo didn't deserve that.

They had only been dating about three weeks – and this is what happened? Everything blew up in their faces? It was….It was so infuriating. Hichigo couldn't do anything about it either, other than maybe the teachers….And maybe he could threaten the fangirls to back the fuck off before he shot them in between the eyes – because he had his fucking gun in his sock drawer back at home, and as insane as it sounded, Hichigo wouldn't hesitate to shoot the idiots. Also he had thought about calling the cops – but what would they do? Put the whole school on lockdown?

Hichigo growled under his breath at his own frustrating thoughts and proceeded to look down at the orangette, who was staring out the window with his lip curled down and his eyes troubled. A pale blue tongue peaked out to lick the albino's lips for a type of lip-balm. "Ichi, ya alrigh'?" He asked quietly.

Ever so slowly, Ichigo's gaze turned back to the albino. When their gazes met for the briefest of seconds, Ichigo found himself glancing down. He sighed. "N-Nothing." Ichigo licked his lips and rested his head against his lover's strong, toned chest.

Ichigo felt Hichigo's arms tighten around him and then loosen slightly. "Wha' is it?" Hichigo asked softly, knowing that there was something bothering Ichigo.

The orange haired teen only shook his head against the albino's chest. "Just drop it, alright? It isn't anything serious."

As Hichigo sent a warning glare towards the younger picture of life, Ichigo found himself shying away and stuffing his face in Hichigo's long, white neck, trying to avoid what the man was about to ask. However thankfully and happily, Ichigo realized that Hichigo was not going to comment on it.

A wave of relief passed Ichigo.

Hichigo narrowed his eyes slowly at his cowering lover and tightened his grip once more. What was that about? He could literally feel the tension rolling off of the orangette in waves so heavy that the Titanic would crack under the pressure. Though he also noted how Ichigo was slightly uncomfortable.

At that, Hichigo sighed. He would ask later_. But for now_, Hichigo thought, _for now I will just lay here….With Ichi….An' find myself some sleep…._

After all, they had a bit day tomorrow.

~oOo~

_Chapter Three – End_

Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm aware of how short and depressing this chapter is, but here you go. I be tired and it is once again three in the morning and I need to piss (isn't that always the case?) and I would greatly appreciate it if you went and checked out my poll. I haven't updated Abused yet wondering if there would be more people that would vote. It would make me very happy. X3

Well in any case, thank you and good night!


End file.
